


Snowfall

by ParadigmFlaws



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadigmFlaws/pseuds/ParadigmFlaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt fill for tumblr. It was just "FourxOC" so I ran with what was in my head at the time. I'm still flirting with first/third writing styles to see what I like best. I may keep jumping between them as I write various things. You can find me on tumblr <a href="http://paradigmflaws.tumblr.com/">here.</a> I'd love to hear from you, be it through reviews, follows, asks, or anything else!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for tumblr. It was just "FourxOC" so I ran with what was in my head at the time. I'm still flirting with first/third writing styles to see what I like best. I may keep jumping between them as I write various things. You can find me on tumblr [here.](http://paradigmflaws.tumblr.com/) I'd love to hear from you, be it through reviews, follows, asks, or anything else!

A sharp inhalation woke me. My eyes blinked open, bleary in the hazy pre-dawn light. The windows to the apartment showed the city beyond, dark and sleeping.  
  
"Hell."   
  
My back arched as I stretched. Pressing myself nearer to Four, my head tilted back against his shoulder. I made a sleepy sound of query, even as I tried to tuck myself against him. I couldn't be bothered to find words. It was much too early.  
  
He groaned. "Your feet," he explained incredulously.  
  
I didn't see the problem. They were tucked between his calves. My toes wiggled, bare against his skin. I let one foot drift higher, briefly, before I shivered and finally gave in. Folding myself against him, I shut my eyes. His words weren't an explanation. I couldn't be bothered to find them.  
  
"They're freezing."   
  
Although now that he mentioned it, my sleepy mind offered, I was cold. It was cold. ..cold? I blinked sleep from my eyes again as I turned my cheek against the pillow. Squinting against the dimness to peer out his windows, I saw the odd light that darkness had when everything was blanketed in snow. It had finally gotten cold enough, then. I shivered at the thought. "I'm freezing," I mumbled blearily, nudging my cheek against his chest.  
  
Four was enviably warm. I curled my feet closer between his legs in an attempt to chase away the bite of winter from my flesh. Trembling slightly, I hitched a shoulder higher to shrug up the blanket from where it had fallen down over my arm.   
  
He sighed. I detected the amusement in it, as he pressed his lips against my forehead. Four's arms wound around me, pressing close against my back as he drew me against his chest. Rolling onto his back so I was draped over him, he drew the blanket up over both of us. The warmth of his body ebbed into mine.  
  
"Go back to sleep," he spoke lowly, his words carrying only inches in the darkness. I rubbed my cheek against his chest.   
  
My eyes were already drifting shut. I was happy to comply.


End file.
